1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejection heads and liquid jet apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers are known as printers that can realize high image quality and high speed printing. In order to improve the characteristics of piezoelectric elements in liquid jet heads for ink jet printers, it is important to control the crystal orientation of the piezoelectric layers.
As a method to control the crystal orientation of a piezoelectric layer, a control method that uses a substrate of MgO (100) single crystal is known (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open patent application JP-A-2000-158648). However, according to this method, the process for manufacturing a liquid jet head may become complex.